Chano
|bRfYBAt39xg}} Chano (シャノ) is an singer. Her voice can be described as thin with high range and a slight rough feel, although rarely strains her voice, making her suitable in singing ballads and upbeat songs.Ofurotaimu utaite spotlight She first started out in 2008, singing Jpop songs during her namahousous with her piano. Later on she formed a namahousou unit with FuMay and , with them on the guitars. Her first uploaded cover is an a capella version of Dreams Come True's "Happy Happy Birthday" and her popular cover is an acoustic version of "Karakuri Pierrot" with 217k views and 10k Mylists. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Panoram a Note (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # Nijishoku Orchestra ~Grand Symphony with Full Orchestra~ in Tokyo Kokusai Forum (Released on August 16, 2015) Collaboration Units # Chatty Chuffle with 40mP and FuMay List of Covered Songs (Dreams Come True song) -a capella- (2008.05.28) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.18) # "Tanabata-sama no Negai-goto" (2008.07.06) # "Kabutomushi" (Rhinoceros Beetle) -piano ver.- (2008.07.21) # "Adolecentimetre" (2008.08.17) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -band edition- (2008.09.15) # "Yuuhisaka" (2008.09.24) # "Soar" (2008.10.03) # "Genesis of Aquarion" -a capella- (2008.10.05) # "Saihate" -piano ver.- (2008.10.13) # "Wagamama" (2008.10.23) # "Garnet" (Toki wa Kakeru Shoujo OST) -piano ver.- (2008.11.07) # "Amazing Grace" (2008.11.22) # "World is Mine" (2008.12.08) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (2008.12.19) # "Watashi ga Kimi wo Kitta Riyuu" (2008.12.22) # "STEP TO YOU" (2009.02.21) # "Ai no Uta" (2009.02.25) # "Waratte Waratte" (2009.06.04) # "Just be Friends" (2009.07.11) (deleted) # "Ame Furu Haru no Hi" (Rainy Spring Day) (Original) (2009.10.16) # "Kimiboshi" -Dios arrange- (2010.02.14) # "Life size" (2010.05.08) # "Natsukoi Hanabi" (Summer Love Fireworks) (Original with ) (2010.09.11) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) (2010.10.06) # "Koucha to Marshmallow" -CraftP arrange- (2010.10.20) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.03.03) # "Sanpomichi" (Original with ) (2011.09.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -acoustic ver.- (2011.10.21) # "Hajimete no Namida" (First Teardrops) (2011.12.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -acoustic ver.- (2013.08.06) # "Ashita, Sekai ga Owaru Mae ni" (Tomorrow, Before the World Ends) (2013.08.17) # "Uruwashiki Hito" (2013.11.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Hajimete no Namida" (First Teardrops) (2014.05.20) # "Futari Boshi" feat. Chano and Eichipiyoko (2014.07.07) # "Berry" (2014.12.17) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) feat. Chano and (chorus) (2014.12.25) # "Yuugure One Room" (Original with ) (2015.12.04) # "Mint Crossfade" (Original with ) (2017.07.29)}} Discography |track1title = Kimi to Watashi wo Tsunagu Mono |track1lyricist = 40mP |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Kenka Sayonara |track2lyricist = |track2composer = SignalP |track2arranger = |track3title = Shabondama |track3lyricist = Chano |track3composer = Chano |track3arranger = |track4title = Ningyo Hime |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = |track5title = Koucha wa Marshmallow |track5info = |track5lyricist = Chano |track5composer = Chano |track5arranger = CraftP |track6title = Ai no Uta |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = |track7title = Tsuyo Gari |track7lyricist = yuxuki waga |track7composer = yuxuki waga |track7arranger = |track8title = Ame Furu Haru no Hi |track8lyricist = Chano |track8composer = Chano |track8arranger = HanatabaP |track9title = Shalimar Tea |track9lyricist = Chano |track9composer = Chano |track9arranger = |track10title = Himawari |track10lyricist = 40mP |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = }} |track1title = Sanpomichi |track1info = |track1lyricist = 40mP |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Himawari |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = |track3title = Sing my Love |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = |track4title = Kiritorisen |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = |track5title = Wagamama |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = |track6title = Ponkotsu Robot |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = |track7title = Karakuri Pierrot |track7info = -acoustic ver.- |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Natsukoi Hanabi |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Kimi no Te, Boku no Te |track9lyricist = 40mP |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = STEP TO YOU |track10lyricist = 40mP |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = |track11title = Okina Sekai |track11lyricist = 40mP |track11composer = 40mP |track11arranger = |track12title = Okaeri |track12lyricist = 40mP |track12composer = 40mP |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Caramel |track1lyricist = 40mP |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Shounen Camera |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = |track3title = Heartbreak Headline |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = |track4title = Shiryokukensa |track4info = -acoustic ver.- |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = |track5title = Nijiiro Note |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = |track6title = Cookie |track6info = |track6lyricist = Chano |track6composer = Chano |track6arranger = 40mP |track7title = Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi |track7info = -acoustic ver.- |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Junjou Skirt |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Ashita, Sekai ga Owaru Mae ni |track9info = |track9lyricist = 40mP |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = Gabrella |track10lyricist = 40mP |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = }} |track1lyricist = 40mP |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Renai Saiban |track2info = |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = |track3title = Going My Way! |track3info = |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = |track4title = Kokoro＊Palette |track4info = |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = |track5title = Graffiti Picasso |track5info = |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = |track6title = Torinoko City |track6info = |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = |track7title = Jenga |track7info = -acoustic ver.- |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = 17cm |track8info = |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Strawberry Tart |track9info = |track9lyricist = 40mP |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = Koufuku Shisuu |track10info = |track10lyricist = 40mP |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = |track11title = Maigo no Ribon |track11info = |track11lyricist = 40mP |track11composer = 40mP |track11arranger = |track12title = Shounen to Mahou no Robot |track12info = |track12lyricist = 40mP |track12composer = 40mP |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Planter (Instrumental) |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Peppermint |track2info = |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = |track3title = Snow Fairy Story |track3info = |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = |track4title = Nonbiri Kareshi to Otenba Kanojo |track4info = |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = |track5title = Heika Sengen |track5info = |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = |track6title = Mou, Yada |track6info = |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = |track7title = Yakusoku no Kotoba |track7info = |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Yuugure One Room |track8info = |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Taisho Romantic |track9info = |track9lyricist = 40mP |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = Dare mo Shiranai Happy End |track10info = |track10lyricist = 40mP |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = }} Gallery }} Trivia # She is married to 40mP and their first child was born on December 7, 2011. Their original song, "Hajimete no Namida" was uploaded on the same date and another version, with 40mP on the vocal this time, was uploaded on May 20, 2014 to celebrate their second child, who was born on the day before. # To celebrate Shinshakaijin and his wife's second wedding anniversary, she covered Uruwashiki Hito, with Yuzuki Riyu and Guuta on the arrangements and 40mP on mixing. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Vine Category:NND Revived Utaite